A Teacher Maid to Love
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Joker saved Kawakami's reputation. Now free of her debt, Kawakami wonders where their relationship goes from there. Joker has the answer when he calls her over for one more massage... One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona Series.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _A Teacher Maid to Love_

 _ **After the Phantom Thieves saved Kawakami…  
**_ **Akira's Room**

Akira gave his teacher-turned-lover a quick kiss and watched her leave. Akira had called her to his place to tell her that the couple that had been giving her such grief would finally stopped, thanks to Akira and his friends, the Phantom Thieves, changing the hearts of the greedy couple that would've kept extorting his teacher. Now the two had confessed their feelings towards each other, no matter how unprofessional it was for her, and had entered a relationship.

The dark-haired teen sat back down on the couch. Morgana was out, giving Akira the room so that he and his crush could have a heart-to-heart. Sitting back, Akira thought about Kawakami. He was happy that he'd finally told her his feelings. Kawakami was special to him. The other teachers at his school treated him like he was a criminal. None of them knew the circumstances that led to his arrest and they didn't care. They didn't treat him like a student but rather as someone whom they'd expect to be gone the next day.

Kawakami didn't though. She treated him with respect.

After the first week where Akira got off to a bumpy start, Kawakami had slowly warmed up to him. She recognized his willingness to learn and saw past his criminal background. After Akira had started to support her job as a maid by having her come by to massage him and clean his room, they'd become much more closer as time went on until Akira had developed true feelings for her.

And that outfit…

The teen spread his legs as he pictured Kawakami in her maid outfit, his hand unconsciously going to his groin. He couldn't help but feel aroused when he thought of his teacher in that outfit. Kawakami was the epitome of sexy when she was dressed for the part.

Akira kept his hand from going into his pants for some much needed relief. As much as he would like to use the privacy of the room to get some much needed relief, he decided against it. He'd learned to have self-restraint thanks to his beautiful friends, a lesson he'd learned well since Ann walked around in the Metaverse in a latex cat-suit.

Looking up at the ceiling, Akira decided that he wanted to show Kawakami how much he cared about her, how much he wanted her. He looked at the calendar and smiled. ' _Tomorrow…_ ' he thought with a smile. There was no school tomorrow and he didn't have business with his fellow Phantom Thieves. Tomorrow would be where he made his move.

Tomorrow would be where he took their relationship to the next level.

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Akira sat on his bed waiting, his heart beating loudly when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs to his room. He smiled when a head of brown hair with a maid hat emerged, following the rest of his teacher wearing a maid's outfit. "Hi!" Kawakami greeted with her usual smile. "Good day, Akira."

"Hello, Kawakami." Getting up, Akira walked over to the maid/teacher and gave her a quick kiss. Kawakami blushed and looked away out of embarrassment. She knew that she had feelings for her student but this was still embarrassing for her to be so affectionate.

"So…um…what would you have me do today, Akira?" she asked, a shiver running down her spine from the look in Akira's eyes. Akira had always been something of an enigma in class, rarely ever speaking his mind in either class or in her job, which made the idea of him showing her strong signals made her feel even more dirty.

"Well…" Pulling away from Kawakami, Akira walked over to the bed and removed his shirt. "Could you give me a massage to start?" he asked, turning around to face his teacher.

Kawakami's cheeks went from light pink to deep red as she stared at her half-naked student. "Um…why are you taking off your shirt?" she asked, having always massaged Akira with his shirt on.

Akira merely cocked a thumb to the thermostat. "Well, it's kinda hot in here and I'm starting to get all sweaty," he said with an innocent voice.

Feeling a bead of sweat roll down the side of her head, Kawakami decided that he had point. And it wasn't the first time she had to give a shirtless man a massage. "Okay. Lie down for me," she said with a smile.

Once Akira was on the bed with his face down on a pillow, Kawakami climbed on top of him and started to go to work. She couldn't help but noticed how toned and built Akira was as she started to massage his back. "Goodness, you're always wound tight," she said as she started with his shoulders. "You should learn to take it easy."

"I try," Akira said, turning his head to the side.

"And I must say," she said, unable to stop herself from smiling. "Who knew you had a body underneath that school uniform. Do you work out?"

"On most days," Akira said, humming with contentment from the softness of Kawakami's hands. "I sometimes go to the gym with Ryuji."

"Hmm…" Kawakami thought about admonishing him for being friends with the delienquent but the thought made her think more deeply about her student. Akira had a way with people, to always bring out the best in them. She'd heard about how Ryuji had made up with the track team for getting them shut down by Kamoshida, an action that would've been impossible had the perverted teacher still been around. And she saw how Ann and Makoto became more outspoken after becoming his friend.

Then she thought about how she'd changed since she met Akira. Had it not been for him, she'd still be in debt to the wicked parents extorting her. Had it not been for him, she'd be questioning her role as a teacher. If it weren't for Akira, she'd still be miserable.

"Um…Kawakami?" Akira spoke up, breaking her musings. "Why'd you stop?"

Kawakami became embarrassed, having been so caught up in her thoughts she'd stopped her massaging. "Sorry…" she quickly said before going back to work.

Akira sighed happily as Kawakami touched his bare skin, her cool touch making his hot skin feel nice. "That feels nice…" he moaned.

The maid smiled. "Thanks. Good to know my training paid off."

Silence filled the room for a minute before Akira spoke up again. "Hey, Kawakami?"

"Yes?"

"Could you massage my front?"

"Sure," Kawakami said without thinking. When she realized she agreed to the request her face went red. As a general rule she never massaged a person's front, particularly a man's. But she knew that she said yes and couldn't turn back now. She lifted herself up and let Akira turn around, letting him look at his teacher while lying on his back.

Kawakami got the impression that Akira was well-built by his back but seeing his actual chest led her mind into some dark places. Setting herself on his lap, Kawakami placed her hands on his stomach and gently massaged it, feeling the strong abs at her fingertips. She and Akira locked eyes as she continued to massage him, neither one looking away as their faces turned both turned red.

As her hands went higher, Akira put his hands on Kawakami's thighs, lightly brushing them against her stockings. The heat in the room started to become unbearable for both of them as Kawakami touched his naked chest, sweat beading down her forehead, her eyes never leaving his. "Kawakami?" Akira asked.

"Yes?" she responded, her voice low as she tried to control her steadfast heart.

"What do you think of me? Of us?" he asked, his fingers slowing running up her skirt towards her waist.

"I…" Kawakami looked away as her hands left Akira's chest, reaching for his hands on her waist. "I don't know. I know what we said yesterday but I…" she paused for a moment before continuing, lightly grasping Akira's hand. "I know that you're the best thing to happen to me. I know that when I think about you and all you've done for me, out of the goodness of your heart, my mind becomes clouded with emotion. I'm your teacher and you're my student. And yet…" she brought his hand up to her cheek and smiled. "Akira, what do you think of me?"

Akira sat up, shifting Kawakami until she was resting comfortably on his lap. Caressing her cheek, Akira pushed his forehead against hers and smiled. "You're someone who I care about, someone who I want to be with. Not as teacher and student or as a maid and her master. But as a man and a woman." Putting all other thoughts aside, Akira leaned forward and kissed Kawakami.

The maid's eyes widened as her student kissed her. This wasn't one of the small, light kisses they'd shared but a deep, tender one, the kind between lovers. Despite her shock, Kawakami couldn't help but lose herself as she kissed him back, finding that she wanted to be with Akira in the same way. Her hands went to his chest, feeling every inch of his strong body as their tongues came into play.

The boy ran a hand through Kawakami's hair, careful not to touch her maid hat while she ran a hand along his back, her fingertips tracing the edges of his spine, making a chill run through Akira's body. Akira's arms wrapped tightly around the maid's waist and pulled her close, her breasts pressing against him while he sucked on her tongue.

They finally parted when Kawakami felt something press against her bottom. She scooted off of Akira's lap and saw the large tent in his pants. "Well now, someone's anxious," she teased.

"I can't help it. You're just so beautiful," Akira chuckled.

Continuing to smile, Kawakami kissed Akira again, taking off his glasses before gently pushing him down onto his back. "I suppose I ought to finish massaging you, eh, Master?" she said, her voice laced with seduction. She undid Akira's belt and unbuttoned them, tugging them off along with his underwear to leave him lying on the bed naked.

Kawakami's heart pounded in her chest as she knelt in front of the naked boy. He was certainly well-endowed than his thin physique let on, she'd give him that. Despite how wrong it the situation was, Kawakami decided not to care and just gave in. "It's good to know I can still attract a younger man," she purred, leaning down until her face was in front of his manhood.

A shiver ran down Akira's spine from the look in the maid's eye. It made his cock throb as Kawakami grasped him in her slender hand. "Kawakami…" he breathed.

"Shhh…" Kawakami said slowly as she gently ran her hand up and down his cock. "Let me take care of this, Akira. As a woman to her man."

The teen rolled his head back as Kawakami took him into her mouth, swallowing his cock and letting him feel bliss as her wet orifice surrounded his rod. ' _It's so hot…'_ Kawakami thought as she took him into her mouth, inch by inch. ' _And thick. I might get addicted to this.'_

Akira lay back in total bliss as Kawakami bobbed her head up and down. The older woman used her experience to suck him off like a pro, her hands going to his thighs to gently massage them. She hummed as her mind was assaulted by the teen's thick taste and smell, her body heating up underneath her maid outfit. "Mmmmh!" she moaned before taking him deeper. "Glckkk!" she gagged as she took him past her throat but still kept going, wanting to pleasure Akira to the best of her ability.

"Ohhh…" Akira moaned, his hands clutching the sheets as the wet heat of Kawakami's mouth embraced him. "Don't stop…" he panted, his balls beginning to tighten.

' _I don't intend to,'_ the maid thought as she sucked him off, her panties becoming wet because of her arousal. ' _The thought of this inside of me is getting me wet. I want him. I want him so bad. To hell with being a teacher! I just want to be his!'_ Her hand reached for his tender balls and she fondled them with her soft hand, knowing exactly what to do to make Akira putty in her hands.

Having his maid/teacher suck his cock while playing with his balls was too much for one teen to handle. "Kawakami! I'm gonna explode!" he cried out, his hands going to her head. Arching his back, the black-haired boy saw stars as he came inside of Kawakami's mouth. "Ahhh!"

Kawakami's eyes widened and her cheeks bulged as her mouth became flooded with hot cum. She tried to come up for air but Akira's hands kept her still, forcing her to swallow the thick spunk. ' _It's so thick…'_ she thought lewdly again as she swallowed Akira's seed. When Akira finally let go of her head she pulled away from him and let out a deep gasp of air. "Geez," she panted after coughing a little. "Mind giving me some air next time?" she asked while readjusting her disheveled hat.

"Sorry," Akira said while sitting up, a little embarrassed from getting carried away.

Licking the remaining cum off her lips, Kawakami hopped off the bed. "Well, it's alright. By the way, you've been eating pineapple, I see?" Akira's blush made her smile more.

Getting off the bed, Akira walked over to his teacher and kissed her cheek while reaching behind her, undoing the ties to her maid dress. When Akira untied the last knot, Kawakami let it slide down her body and stepped out of it. Akira's softened cock started to rise again at the sight of Kawakami. The woman had opted not to wear a bra, letting her large bosom jiggle as they were freed from the dress. Her black panties were wet from her arousal and her stockings clung to her as she kicked out of her shoes. She reached to take off her maid hat but Akira stopped her. "Leave it on," he said with a smile. Kissing her neck, Akira slowly made his way down her beautiful body, worshipping her like she was his goddess.

Kawakami's eyes closed as Akira lavished her breasts with attention, dragging his tongue across her sweat-covered breasts before wrapping his lips around her pink nipple. She bit down on her lower lip when Akira started to suck on her tit, palming her breasts while pressing his knee against her clothed crotch. Kawakami's knees started to buckle as her lover suckled her, the grinding making her pussy even wetter. "Ah! Akira!" she groaned, running her hands through his black hair sensually as he bit down on her tit, gently tenderizing it with his teeth. "Akira…take my panties off," she whispered seductively.

Taking his lips off of her breast, Akira continued to kiss his way down her front, licking her navel before reaching her black underwear. His hands glided up her legs to cup her sexy ass as he licked around the hem of her panties, smelling her womanhood through her wet underwear. Gripping it, he pulled it down her legs to expose her bare honeypot for him, letting Kawakami become as naked as he was.

"Oh!" Kawakami gasped when Akira suddenly pressed his face against her muff and started to eat her out, tasting her wet folds with his hot tongue. "Ohh! Right there!" she moaned as Akira started to lick her clit. "Right there!" Her fingernails dug into his shoulders when he pushed two fingers into her wet flower, pumping in and out of her snatch. Her legs continued to wobble as Akira pleasured her.

Not wanting his girlfriend to fall on top of him, Akira stopped his licking and fingering and stood up. Taking a confused Kawakami by the hand, he led her over to the couch and sat her down. Getting in between her legs, Akira knelt down and resumed licking her wet honeypot, moaning at her womanly taste while his fingers returned to venture inside of her.

"Ahhhh…"Kawakami moaned, her toes curling as pleasure bloomed inside her like a flower, starting at her hot loins and spreading to every inch of her body. She cupped her breasts, thumbing her pink nipples before throwing her head back and grabbing Akira's head, pressing him against her snatch harder. "Right there!" she cried out, her voice getting louder. "Oh god! Ohhh! Akira! I'm gonna cum!" she shouted, her toes curling as the pleasure inside her reached critical mass. "I'm cumming!"

Akira pulled his face away from Kawakami's cunt and watched as his girlfriend orgasmed in front of him, his hand becoming soaked from her squirting juices. He looked up and was in awe of her face as she rode out her high, her expression one of utter ecstasy, showing him the woman behind the maid and the teacher. Pulling his fingers away from her squirting cunt, Akira licked the juices off of his digits, finding her taste to be intoxicating.

Kawakami lay back on the couch, her skin feeling like it was on fire thanks to the summer heat, before seeing that her lover was pulling the covers off his bed. "What's this?" she asked once she found her voice.

"Well…if we did in on the bed, we'd be likely to break it and the sofa is too small for us," Akira explained as he lay the blanket on the floor, his cock already hard again. He offered her his hand and helped her off the couch and guided the naked maid over to the blanket.

Kawakami had a brief concern flash through her mind, knowing that they were about to do it raw. But she couldn't deny Akira, not when they'd already gone through so much.

Leading her to the center of the blanket, Akira turned to the naked woman and had a moment of uncertainty himself. "Kawakami, are you sure?" he asked, wanting her permission before things passed the point of no return.

The brown-haired woman kissed his cheek. "Yes, I do." She put her hands on his shoulders and sat him down. "Let me take the lead. Is this your first time?" she asked.

"Yes…" Akira reluctantly admitted.

"Really? I'd have thought with Ann and Makoto…"

"We're just friends," he responded.

"I see." She smiled lovingly at her boyfriend. "I feel special now." Sitting in his lap, Kawakami kissed his cheek again before positioning herself above Akira's manhood. The two lovers looking each other in the eye, Kawakami lowered her hips.

Wet heat assaulted Akira's mind as Kawakami's folds gave him entrance to her honeypot. Kawakami started to pant as she sank down on Akira, feeling him touch multiple spots inside of her. Akira's hand went to her shapely ass, his breath hitching as he experienced a woman for the first time in his life.

Kawakami took deep breaths as she reached the base of Akira's cock, bottoming out her pussy. "Fuck, you're big!" she groaned, her body shaking in Akira's hands before she put her arms around his shoulders. They both moaned as she lifted her hips, her pussy shifting around Akira's cock. She gave a cute gasp as she slammed herself back down. Akira buried his face in her breasts, moaning into her cleavage as the tight heat of Kawakami's snatch enraptured him.

Kawakami's ears burned with embarrassment when she started to hear a dirty sound coming from her pussy as she bounced on his cock. The sound of her juicy ass smacking against Akira's hips mixed with that sound, coupled with the moans coming from her and Akira created an orchestra of debauchery. "Akira…" she asked, looking down at the boy as he pulled his face out of her cleavage. "Does my pussy feel good?" she asked.

Reaching for the back of her head, Akira pressed his lips against hers. "You feel amazing," he breathed. "Here, let me take the reins," he said, stopping her bouncing.

Kawakami was confused when Akira lifted her off of his lap before he put her on her hands and knees. Kawakami blushed realizing Akira wanted to fuck her doggy-style. Getting behind the maid, Akira palmed her juicy cheeks, never realizing that Kawakami had such a luscious ass until now. Spreading her cheeks, Akira quickly thrust into the woman, grasping her waist as he began to fuck her.

Kawakami panted like a bitch in heat as Akira fucked her from behind, her large breasts swaying while she clawed at the blanket beneath her. "Oh god! You're so deep inside of me!" she groaned, her maid hat slipping off her head.

Akira watched in mesmerizing lust as Kawakami's sweet ass rippled with each smack of his hips, feeling nothing but pleasure as he fucked her, sweat dripping down his back as the heat in the room increased from such intimate activity. "You feel so good!" he panted, eyes squeezed shut as his hips moved faster and harder. "Kawakami!"

"Yes! Yes!" the brunette moaned, bucking into her lover's thrusts to feel the tip of Akira's manhood hit the back of her pussy, nudging the door to her womb. Nobody knew this about Kawakami but she was a rather kinky woman and the feeling of having the innermost part of her pussy invaded made her mind go blank with rampant lust. "Oh yes! Fuck me, Akira! Fuck my pussy!"

Hearing the woman talk dirty to him made Akira want her more. He leaned down and pressed his chest into her sweaty back, creating sensual friction between them as their sweaty, aroused bodies glued together. His hands reached around her body to cup her swaying breasts, squeezing them as his hips moved out of control. He moaned her name as if it were his personal mantra, all of the pent-up lust and affection he had for the woman coming out.

And that wasn't the only thing about to come out.

"Kawakami!" Akira grunted, his hips slamming against Kawakami so hard he felt he'd be unable to walk ever again after this. "I'm gonna blow!"

"Yes!" his lover cried out, on the verge of the ecstasy abyss herself. "Cum with me!" she moaned, reaching down to rub her hardened clit.

Everything happened at once and yet it felt like an eternity. Akira and Kawakami both saw stars as they reached bliss together. Kawakami's arms gave out and she slumped onto the floor, Akira pinning her down with her ass in the air as the boy released his load for a second time, this time inside her pussy. "Ohhhhhh…" the maid groaned as Akira filled her pussy to the brim, the heat making her body feel like putty in her lover's arms. Akira's vision blurred as he came inside of Kawakami, his body feeling like it'd burst into flames from the heat of their naked bodies grinding together.

Recovering his breath, Akira pulled out of his lover and pulled her back until she was laying comfortably against his chest. The two were silent for a few minutes as they cooled down. Akira hugged his girlfriend tightly, praying that Morgana didn't pick now to be the time to walk in.

Returning to her senses, Kawakami turned her head and reached up to caress Akira's cheek. "I hope you know this doesn't change the fact that I'm your teacher," she said sternly.

Chuckling, Akira leaned down and kissed her. "As long as you don't forget I'm your master."

Kawakami chuckled back. "Deal." She saw how late it was getting and knew she had to head home. "I've got to go."

"I understand," Akira told her, getting up and getting dressed. Turning his back to her, Akira put his pants on, only to hear Kawakami's voice seductively whisper into his ear.

"Be sure to call me whenever you want to… _massage_ you…."

Akira put his shirt back on and turned around but saw Kawakami, already back in her maid outfit, at the top of the stairs. "Thank you for choosing our service," she said in her usual tone before heading down the stairs to leave.

Watching her leave, Akira couldn't help but smile as he sat back down on his bed. He knew one thing was for sure: He'd be calling her a lot more after this.

The End


End file.
